A rotor having magnets inserted into a rotor core has been known.
For example, Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2004-104962 has disclosed a rotating electric machine provided with a rotor including a pair of magnet insertion holes spaced from each other by an opposition distance that gradually increases as the position moves toward an outer periphery of a rotor core, and also including permanent magnets fixedly inserted into the magnet insertion holes, respectively.
Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2001-352702 has disclosed a rotating electric machine, in which a permanent magnet inserted into a rotor is supported at three points by an inner wall surface of a magnet insertion hole on a plane perpendicular to the insertion direction of the permanent magnet.
However, in the rotating electric machine disclosed in Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2004-104962, a space between the magnet and the rotor core is not sufficiently filled with an adhesive in some cases. This results in increase of a stress that locally occurs in the rotor core.
In the rotating electric machine disclosed in Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2001-352702, a widthwise central portion of the magnet is supported on a radially outer side of the rotor core by the rotor core. Therefore, a stress occurring in the rotor core increases in this supporting portion.